Hold your hand
by Aries sin
Summary: [U.A. AldebaranxMu] Uma viagem de avião pode ser algo penoso e angustiante para algumas pessoas. A menos que esteja alguém de confiança tomando as rédeas da situação. Yaoi


**Título da fic: **Hold your hand

**Casal:** Aldebaran x Mu

**Sinopse**: (_U.A./ AldebaranxMu)_ Uma viagem de avião pode ser algo penoso e angustiante para algumas pessoas. A menos que esteja alguém de confiança tomando as rédeas da situação. _Yaoi_

**Autora: **Áries Sin

**Disclaimer**: As personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem (apesar de eu sonhar que sim) mas sim ao salve salve mestre Masami Kurumada que nos fez sonhar com seres tão lindos, magníficos e _tuti quanti_!

**Dedicatória:** Vamos lá... como se pode reparar na fic, ela foi a minha primeira tentativa para escrever tourocarneirismo. Isso porque? Pois essa fic seria um presente de aniversário, BEM atrasado por sinal... e peço desculpa por isso. A _**Deneb**_, espero que gostes. Eu fiz do meu melhor e sabes o quanto é complicado para mim imaginar o casal '

Segunda dedicatória e agradecimentos: a _**Tanko**_ e _**Dark Shaka**_. Apesar desta fic ter sido começada com a finalidade de presente, acabou por ser uma especie de presente à comunidade tourocarneisita. Beijo enorme aos três, em especial à Deneb claro, e sobretudo... não pensem que escreverei algo com eles tão cedo XD  
Os meus neurónios pediram demissão. Apesar de ser bem bobinha, foi feita com o coração.

**

* * *

**

**Hold your hand**

**-

* * *

**

Cabine horrenda. As aeromoças prestativas na entrada do avião acabavam de lhe dar as boas vindas… boas vindas que nada! Se fosse por ele, nunca estaria naquele lugar! Uma série de cadeiras dispostas em filas, grupadas três a três, um corredor minúsculo… tudo ali era estreito. Pequeno. Claustrofóbico! Não era certamente a primeira nem a ultima vez que entrava num avião. Apenas sofria do mal que atingia todass as pessoas taxadas de "normais": claustrofobia. Mas, uma claustrofobia em part-time. Sim, era impressionante como so se sentia tão "esmagado" num… avião! Estar enclausurado num local com mais 200 pessoas, decididamente não era para ele.

Inspirou, prendendo o ar nos pulmões durante uns segundos, para depois o soltar com força. O seu coração bateu mais lentamente… acalmou-se.

- Eu decididamente devia ter ficado quietinho em vez de me meter nesta vida! – comentou para si.

Avançou a passos largos pelo longo corredor, tropeçando aqui e ali, tentando ultrapassar alguns passageiros que faziam tudo para colocar algo de demasiado grande na bagageira. Finalmente chegava ao seu lugar. 20A! Golpe de mestre! Lei de Murphy voltava a atacar em grande! Um assento justamente a poucos milímetros da janela. Se já tinha fobia de voar. Então voar à janela, vendo o chão se afastar à medida que o avião levantava voo. Isso era demais! Suspirou resignado, sentando-se no fatídico lugar que lhe fora designado.

Restaria esperar… rezar a todos os deuses para que aquele voo não fosse dos mais turbulentos!

Olhava pela janela, nervoso, a pista de descolagem diante dos seus olhos.

_- "Senhores passageiros, daqui o comandante falando. Bem-vindos a bordo deste Airbus A310 em direcção a Roma. Em nome da tripulação, agradecemos a confiança e terem escolhido a nossa companhia. Esta viagem durará cerca de duas horas e trinta minutos, durante a qual será servida uma refeição ligeira. Agradeço agora a atenção para as normas de segurança."_

Aquela voz… seria mesmo a do comandante? Parecia a voz de um anjo! Suave, doce como o mel. Aquela voz acabava de marcar a viagem que iria começar. Estranhamente, a angustia que sentia começava a atenuar, fazendo-o relaxar aos poucos.

----oOo----

Já voavam à uns tempos, quando viu duas aeromoças percorrerem o corredor com os tabuleiros da refeição. Pegou no seu, voltando a concentrar-se na paisagem logo em seguida. Não tinha fome. Estranhamente, o facto de olhar pela janela ajudava-o a se sentir mais livre…mais calmo.

_"- Senhores passageiros, dentro de alguns minutos passaremos uma zona de turbulência. Pedimos que apertem os cintos de segurança, até que o sinal luminoso volte a ser apagado. Obrigado"_

De novo aquela voz. Límpida como a água, calma. Suave e doce. Apesar da má noticia, sentia-se bem: calmo. Confiante…Como podia sentir-se assim, apenas com o som de uma voz? Fechou os olhos, imainando como seria a pessoa oculta pela voz angelical.

Sentiu-se leve. Apenas a imagem de um anjo pairava enevoada na sua mente.

----oOo----

Sentiu-se ser abanado cuidadosamente. Estariam ainda a passar a turbulência? Como assim? Mas não se lembrava minimamente de ter começado! Abriu os olhos sonolentos, deparando-se com alguém que o chamava. Uma farda azul…camisa branca…

- Senhor, desculpe mas vamos aterrar dentro de momentos. Peço que se mantenha acordado por favor.

Uma aeromoça. Aquelas palavras não faziam muito sentido à sua mente ainda adormecida. Apenas acenou, endireitando-se na cadeira. Bocejou, sentindo o avião inclinar e descer. Continuava a olhar pela janela, não notando a descida do avião. Poucos minutos, e estavam novamente em terra.

_- "Senhores passageiros, acabamos de aterrar em Roma. A temperatura é de doze graus Celsius e são 14h32 hora local. A nossa tripulação agradece a confiança e esperamos vê-los de novo connosco. Tenham uma boa estadia."_

De novo aquela voz. Mel para os seus ouvidos.

Quase todos os passageiros se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, desejosos para sair, provocando a maior algazarra no avião. Bufou. Porque aquela pressa toda? Era bem feita, agora teriam de esperar em pé até que as portas fossem abertas!

Estalou os dedos. De novo aquela sensação de ficar preso. O ar tornava-se raro à sua volta… tanta gente…abriu os primeiros botões da camisa branca, abanando-se. Fechou os olhos, esperando a crise e a multidão passar.

Felizmente esse momento não tardou a chegar. Levantou-se, buscando a sua pasta na bagageira agora vazia. Avançou pelo corredor, finalmente chegara a sua vez de sair. Uma aeromoça permanecia na saída, um enorme sorriso nos lábios, esperando o ultimo passageiro.

Foi quando a porta do cokpit se abriu.

Um anjo. Não! O anjo!

Não acreditava no que os seus olhos viam. A boca aberta de espanto, a mão direita quase deixando cair a pasta. Não era possível.

À sua frente, permanecia a pessoa que acreditava ser o piloto. As calças do fato azuis, a camisa branca, as mangas dobradas até ao cotovelo, o casaco sobre os ombros. A gravata escura ligeiramente desleixada. Os seus olhos percorriam languidamente a personagem à sua frente.

Os longos cabelos lavanda trançados. A franja caindo sobre a face pálida, os lábios finos, tão bem delineados.

Os olhos…oh sim… lindos… de um verde cristalino… magníficos…

Suspirou inconscientemente.

- Boa tarde!

Aquela voz… era ele! Aquele que apenas com a fala conseguira fazê-lo superar o medo de voar. Aquele anjo era mais lindo que qualquer tentativa de imaginação sua.

E sorria-lhe! Um sorriso cândido…doce…

- Mu? Há algo errado?

Outra voz acabava de sair do interior da cabine, o dono dela aparecendo detrás do seu anjo. Loiro, igualmente lindo, tinha de admitir. Mas nada se comparava ao choque do primeiro encontro.

- Não se preocupe Shaka. Estou confiante que este senhor retome os seus sentidos e nos deixe sair imunes!

Aquele sorriso… oh céus como era envolvente! Corou ao tomar consciência dos seus actos.

- Ah! Desculpe… - levou a mão aos cabelos, alisando-os num gesto nervoso – eu…apenas não esperava tal encontro…

Ahh, que sorriso maravilhoso! Sereno… cândido… doce… letal!

- Não se preocupe. É normal essa reacção. Já que aqui estamos, apresento-me. Mu Vajra. Piloto, como pode verificar.

Mu. Que nome incomum! De onde viria aquela magnifica criatura? Estendeu a mão, apertando a que lhe era oferecida.

- Este é Shaka Devas, co-piloto e meu parceiro nos ares.

O loiro apenas acenou, sorrindo igualmente.

- Prazer. O meu nome é Aldebaran. Fotografo profissional!

- Fotografo… interessante! Viaja muito então.

Mu parecia interessado na sua profissão! A esperança fê-lo sorrir radiante.

- Viajo sim. Mas não muito longe. Pode parecer ridículo, mas tenho…medo de voar! - levou a mão aos cabelos desalinhando-os.

Tanto Shaka como Mu riram da afirmação. Claro! Para eles era tudo muito fácil! Riam de mim pobres mortais!

- Não se preocupe. -finalmente Shaka se manifestava – oito em cada dez pessoas têm medo de voar; apenas quatro dessas oito se arriscam a faze-lo apesar do medo. Pode estar orgulhoso de pertencer à maioria da população corajosa.

-Aqui tem – Mu acabava de lhe estender um cartão. A sua morada e numero de telefone! Mas o que significava aquilo? - uma aulinha sobre como funcionam os aviões pode ajudá-lo a ultrapassar esse medo. Quem sabe não começa a fazer viagens maiores?

Aldebaran pegou no pedaço de cartão, sem reacção. Aquilo seria um convite? Se não, porque lhe estaria a oferecer "ajuda"? Olhava do cartão para Mu sem fala. Este limitava-se a sorrir, fitando-o.

- Senhor desculpe, mas tem de sair da aeronave! -a voz feminina soou amarga aos seus ouvidos. Apenas acenou para a aeromoça, guardando o cartão cuidadosamente no seu bolso. Aquela preciosidade, certamente não se permitiria perder!

-Agradeço a sua proposta, pode ter a certeza que cobrarei! -disse divertido, mais para ver a reacção do outro que para desanuviar o clima.

- Disponha…

O coração acelerado, o fotografo avançou no enorme corredor, fazendo um grande esforço para não se voltar para trás.

Na porta do avião, os dois pilotos miravam o vulto desaparecer pelo corredor.

- Quem diria. Amor à primeira vista…

O loiro não perdia uma oportunidade para alfinetar o companheiro.

-Shaka…

- Ah Mu! Vai dizer que não gostou! - comentou sorrindo olhando-o nos olhos.

- Humpf! - Mu apenas virou a cara, fazendo-se de desentendido.

Shaka sorriu, dando dois tapinhas no ombro do companheiro.

-Eu o conheço desde criança Mu. Esses olhinhos brilhando não me enganam!

Mu deu alguns passos, indicando que era tempo de sair dali. – Vamos Shaka! Estou com pressa! E não quero falar mais nesse assunto entendido?

O loiro levantou as duas mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Tudo bem, vamos então. - disse seguindo-o com um enorme sorriso divertido nos lábios - "Quem sabe não começa a fazer viagens maiores!" – completou num tom de voz mais agudo que o normal, caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida.

- SHAKA!

-----oOo-----

Esperava ansioso pela sua chegada. O café estava totalmente cheio, garçons iam e vinham atarefados pela enorme quantidade de trabalho. Estalava os dedos, tique nervoso que nunca perdera desde criança. As duas orbes escuras passeavam pelo recinto, tentando encontrar uma longa cabeleira de uma cor tão fora do comum.

- Bom dia senhor. O que deseja tomar?

Mais uma vez, a voz não era aquela que ele tanto cobiçava.

- Estou esperando alguém. Não vou querer nada por enquanto.

A garçonete sorriu acenando e retirou-se. Bom, era verdade que a ânsia de o voltar a ver era tanta que acabara por chegar cedo… demasiado cedo. Mas não conseguia permanecer em casa, o coração em pulgas.

Fechou os olhos, relembrando os doces momentos que tinha passado uns dias antes…

A mão clara sobre a sua, apenas a mesa do restaurante entre os dois. Uma mão perdida, que inocentemente, ou não tão inocentemente assim, tinha parado justamente sobre a sua. A face pálida ligeiramente corada com a própria audácia. Finalmente, a sua vez de agir. Uma pequena brincadeira entre os dedos, entrelaçando-se. Roçando de leve uns nos outros. Uma conversa que fluía como água.

Um sorriso doce; o frio à beira mar era mais intenso. Avançavam de mãos dadas pela marginal. Apenas de mãos dadas… nenhuma palavra, nenhum toque além do contacto dos dedos entrelaçados.

O ar quente escapava por entre os seus lábios como uma nuvem branca.

Lembrou-se de ter tomado as suas mãos, aquecendo-as com o seu calor.

Finalmente os lábios se tocavam. Um roçar. Pequeno… curto… Intenso.

- Está a espera de alguém?

Deu um pulo na cadeira, espantado com a quebra repentina do vaguear dos seus pensamentos.

Uma cabeleira lavanda. Linda! Exactamente aquela que esperava.

- Espero o meu namorado recém-adquirido!

Viu a figura esbelta sentar-se diante dos seus olhos. O mesmo traje que no dia do primeiro encontro.

- E ele deixa alguém como você esperando? Devia zelar melhor pelos seus interesses…

Os longos cabelos lavanda presos numa trança frouxa, a calça social azul. O casaco da mesma cor, um emblema dourado no seu peito do lado esquerdo… perfeito!

- Volta amanhã?

Mu assentiu sorrindo.

- Ainda continua com esse medo ridículo? – perguntou entrelaçando os dedos sobre a mesa.

Aldebaran limitou-se a desviar o olhar, grunhindo algo. Era sempre o mesmo. Mu voava e ele receava. Sabia lá que problemas podiam surgir?

Incêndios nos motores, revisão mal feita… ou mesmo sequestradores de voo!

- A revisão é feita a duplicar, o aeroporto tem inúmeras normas de segurança… não tem de se preocupar…

Mu tinha aquele dom. Parecia ler os seus pensamentos, receios, medos.

- Um dia ainda vou conseguir fazer você voar até ao outro lado o mundo.

Aldebaran sorriu. Desde aquele primeiro beijo que Mu tinha feito aquela promessa. Era algo tão… estranho. Levantou a mão tomando a do namorado na sua, beijando-a ternamente. Não valia a pena contestar…

- Tenho de ir.

- Eu acompanho-o até ao aeroporto.

- Tudo bem. Até prefiro, Shaka já deve estar esperando. – comentou sorrindo, levantando-se da mesa.

---oOo---

Mais um dia intenso de trabalho. Subiu as escadas calmemente, arrastando os pés. Estava completamente arrasado; mais esfomeado que nunca. A paciência para cozinhar nao era das maiores. Iria certamente encomendar mais uma vez doses industriais de colesterol.

Suspirou ao entrar no edifício. Desde o inicio do seu relacionamento com Mu que tudo parecia maravilhoso. Se não fossem as ausencias constantes do piloto. Sabia que era necessário: apesar de tudo, era o que o tibetano amava fazer.

Longe dele cobrar algo daquele ser repleto de encantos acabado de sair de um conto de fadas.

Mu era seu porto seguro, apesar de estar constantemente em viagem. Contudo, permanecia o seu oásis, a sua perdiçao, que aparecia sempre quando ele mais precisava.

Levou a mao ao bolso do longo sobretudo castanho que usava, retirando um molho de chaves. Com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu finalmente achar a certa, levando-a à fechadura.

Rodou uma vez. Ouviu o 'clic' do trinco ceder.

Levantou a sobrancelha intrigado. Tinha a certeza de ter trancado a porta antes de sair de manha. Naquele momento eram quase oito da noite...

Antes de afastar a porta de madeira, verificou o trinco. Não estava forçado. Então sentiu a esperança apoderar-se dele repentinamente. Seria possivel que...

Entrou. A casa estava na penumbra como era de esperar. Apenas uma música suave indicava que havia alguém escondido nos confins daquela escuridao.

Fechou os olhos por uns instantes sorrindo. Retirou o longo sobretudo cuidadosamente, pendurando-o no bengaleiro. Sabia que o companheiro notara a sua presença. Sempre notava.

Avançou lentamente até à pequena sala. Parou. Seus olhos brilharam intensamente com a cena que presenciava. A pequena mesa de madeira escura encontrava-se posta para duas pessoas. Pratos de porcelana, copos de cristal. Velas.

Um sorriso nos labios finos. Um sorriso nos olhos verdes brilhantes. Os cotovelos sobre a mesa, o longo cabelo lavanda solto caindo sobre as suas costas.

A visão do paraíso.

- Bem-vindo a casa Aldebaran.

A voz suave, doce como o mel. Aquela voz que o fizera apaixonar desde o inicio.

Sorriu, aproximando-se da mesa. Sempre olhando nos magnificos olhos verdes que tanto amava, sentou-se na cadeira acomodando-se.

- Pensei que estivesse algures sobre o Atlantico. – Comentou baixo, pegando na mão delicada do amante, levando-a aos lábios.

- Eu sei que pensou – Mu apenas respondeu, levantando-se da cadeira lentamente – Mas acontece meu caro, que eu estou no local certo, à hora apropriada – contornou a mesa aproximando-se do amante – ou seja, onde você menos espera, quando menos espera...

Aldebaran afastou a cadeira ligeiramente, percebendo a intençao do amante de se sentar ao seu colo. Abraçou a cintura esbelta, depositando um beijo leve no seu pescoço.

- Diabinho... – sibilou ao ouvido do amante, fazendo leves caricias na lateral do seu corpo.

Mu suspirou. Como sentia falta daquele toque suave. Da voz grossa sussurrando ao seu ouvido. Virou ligeiramente a face, tomando os lábios do fotógrafo ternamente. Apesar da ausência, do tempo separados, apesar da vontade de tomar aqueles lábios com desejo, Mu conteve-se, apreciando o mínimo toque; carícia, contacto; como se estivesse degustando uma deliciosa sobremesa.

As mãos fortes subiam pelas costas delicadas acariciando cuidadosamente, como que temendo que a sua preciosidade partisse. Mu sentia a pele arrepiar com os toques suaves mas firmes do amante, enquanto aprofundava o beijo. As línguas de ambos travavam uma luta deliciosa pelo controle, enquanto os dedos finos do tibetano se entrelaçavam nos longos cabelos loiros do fotógrafo. Amava passar os dedos no seu cabelo. Apesar de descoloridos, conseguiam ser tão sedosos quanto os seus.

Mu suspirou, parando com aquele contacto, afastando-se a contra-gosto.

- O jantar está pronto... – sussurrou ainda a uma distância tentadora.

- Hum... – Aldebaran mantinha o olhar fixo nos lábios ligeiramente húmidos do amante, hipnotizado – está sim... – voltou a se aproximar, tentando a todo o custo tomar de assalto aqueles labios despudouramente oferecidos.

Mas para sua frustração, Mu apressou-se a se afastar, levantando-se. Sorria.

Sem uma palavra, fez sinal para que o amante se mantivesse sentado, dirigindo-se à cozinha.

---oOo---

Nervos... inquietação.

Por mais que andasse de avião, não conseguia se adaptar àquela cabine minúscula. Olhou pela janela. Ainda estavam em terra. Se havia coisa que não suportava de todo, era a decolagem. Como podia se ter deixado levar assim?

- "_Senhores passageiros, benvindos a bordo da nossa aeronave com destino a Nova Deli. O voo durará cerca de dez horas e vinte cinco minutos..."_

A voz de Shaka.

Reconhecia a voz do indiano que ecoava pela cabine. Suspirou pesadamente.

A única coisa que o consolava era saber que tinha a sua máquina fotográfica consigo; que iria fazer o que mais gostava e...

- "_Dentro de minutos decolaremos. Peço agora por favor a vossa atenção para as normas de segurança"_

Clareou a voz, observando os sinais que as aeromoças faziam a ilustrar o que deveria ser feito em caso de emergência. Como se já não soubesse aquilo de cor.

Remexeu-se na cadeira, nervoso. Suspendeu a respiração ao sentir o impulso do aviao, fazendo-o sair do chão.

- Os passaros também voam, não é por isso que caem!

A voz suave ao seu lado chamou a sua atençao. Suspirou longamente, percebendo que tinha entrelaçado os dedos nos do companheiro do lado sem dar conta, apertando ligeiramente.

- Não queira comparar um avião com um pássaro! – comentou, sem romper o contacto.

- Justamente! Um avião é mais seguro!

Sentiu a sua mão ser levada aos lábios macios, um beijo carinhoso.

- Nova Deli...- suspirou afagando os próprios cabelos – Eu nunca pensei...

Mu sorriu. Uma viagem a Nova Deli era um grande desafio para o companheiro. Justamente por isso encontrava-se na cabine como passageiro com ele.

- Férias Alde – comentou mantendo o sorriso – quero aproveitar as minhas férias ao máximo. Além do mais, é a concretização de um desafio tanto para mim, como para você!

O fotógrafo não conteve um ligeiro sorriso.

- Se eu sobreviver a este vôo...

---oOo---

Tinha perdido a conta...

Segundos... minutos... horas... dias... anos...

Olhava o album divagando. Quantos anos mesmo?

Precisamente dez anos, doze dias, quatro horas, vinte minutos e... trinta e dois segundos. A música de fundo que tocava na aparelhagem era relaxante.

Sentou-se no sofá, passando a mão pela capa do album fotográfico. As melhores. O chamado de _best of_ estava ali.

Dez anos, doze dias, quatro horas, vinte minutos e... quarenta segundos.

Abriu finalmente a primeira página.

"Nova Deli: a estréia"

Sorriu. Mu sempre tinha aquelas idéias mais mirabolantes, sobretudo para nomes.

Dez anos...

Uma imagem do amante nos mercados da cidade indiana. A túnica azul que lhe assentava perfeitamente, as calças leves brancas, as sandálias... estava perfeito como sempre. Coroando o todo, um sorriso singelo na sua face, enquanto olhava para a objectiva.

Virou a página mais uma vez.

_Doze dias..._

"_Rio de Janeiro: o regresso"_

Uma foto fez o tourino rir. Mu tinha MUITAS qualidades mas... decididamente a fotografia nao era uma delas. O enquadramento estava péssimo. A sua imagem de sunga apanhando banho de sol estava completamente torta! Lembrava-se de quase ter enfartado quando Mu apanhou, _in extremis,_ a câmera de um tombo na areia.

_Quatro horas..._

"_Moscovo: primeiro contacto com pinguins"_

Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquela viagem. Assim como das outras todas aliás.

A imagem do amante com o casaco grosso, o cachecol quase que lhe tapando a cara por completo; as protecções forradas para os ouvidos; as luvas de neve.

Oh, como tinha sido complicado tirar aquela foto. Tentara inumeras vezes controlar os tremores devido ao frio. As luvas grossas incomodavam a usar a máquina, o que o tinha obrigado a tirá-las. Minutos depois? Não sentia as articulações.

_Vinte minutos..._

"_Xangai: a visão do mundo por um fio"_

Deixou escapar um grunhido de descontentamento. Aquela foto, devia ser a unica que não devia estar ali.

Em pleno centro da cidade, num restaurante, ambos tinham decidido entregar-se às delicias de cozinhados diferentes. Em Roma faz-se como os romanos não?

A foto tinha sido tirada por um dos _garçons_ do local. Ambos tinham ficado de cama nos três dias seguintes, devido a problemas intestinais. Decididamente aquela viagem tinha sido atribulada.

_Cinquenta e cinco segundos..._

A foto que se seguiu, aquela que buscava insistentemente.

Os longos cabelos lavanda espalhados pela cama, a pele alva exposta até à cintura. Doce, delicada. Os braços agarrando o travesseiro num gesto infantil; os labios entreabertos. Um anjo.

O próprio Mu tinha ficado pasmo com a beleza da imagem. As cores, os jogos de luz e sombra, a luminosidade. Tudo estava perfeito.

Passou os dedos lentamente pela foto, suspirando.

_Dez anos, doze dias, quatro horas e vinte e um minutos..._

Sentiu os seus olhos serem tapados pelos dedos delicados.

- De novo vendo essas fotos? – ouviu a voz suave bem proximo do seu ouvido.

- Não me canso de as ver. – sorriu, acariciando as mão deliacdas com as suas.

- Hum – Mu contornou o sofá, sentando-se ao seu lado – ou talvez não se cansa de ver uma em especial!

Aldebaran abriu mais o sorriso.

- Dez anos, doze dias, quatro horas, vinte e cinco minutos!

- Desculpe? – perguntou Mu interrogativo.

O fotógrafo apenas lhe sorriu enigmatico, atiçando a sua curiosidade. – Para onde voa amanhã?

---oOo---

_Oposto atraem-se, é verdade. Mas alguém pode explicar o que acontece quando chocam um com o outro?_

_Segundo as leias da física, destroem-se mutuamente. Segundo a matemática, anulam-se. Segundo a sociologia, completam-se._

_Idênticos juntam-se. Segundo a física repelam-se. Segundo a matemática agrupam-se. Segundo a sociologia entendem-se... ou entram na rotina._

_No final? Não sei dizer. O meu relacionamento não se insere em nenhum destes grupos. É algo de único, que ultrapassa as barreiras do 'catalogamento'. Somos opostos e identicos; brigamos e entendemo-nos; destruimo-nos e completamo-nos. À medida que o tempo passa ganhamos hábitos um do outro; manias um do outro. Vivemos um para o outro._

_O que acontece depois?_

_Desconheço. Simplesmente porque o 'depois' está passando devagar à medida que usufruimos da companhia um do outro._

_O que posso dizer?_

_Que vinte anos, doze dias, quinze horas, cinquenta minutos e trinta e quatro segundos, é o tempo em que vai o nosso relacionamento._

_Aos opostos e aos idênticos,_

_pensem sobre o assunto._

_Aldebaran

* * *

_

**Cantinho ariano:**

Eu sei eu sei… devem estar a pensar que algo aconteceu.

Pois bem, como tinha dito anteriormente, este é um presente de aniversario BEM atrasado para a minha beta do coração.

Não, não enlouqueci. Fiz sim uma tourocarneirista, a algum custo mas consegui! Como devem ter reparado, não chegou ao lemon. Quebrei algumas barreiras da minha cabecinha mas não chegou ao ponto do lemon

Bom, foi algo diferente, mas espero que tenham gostado. Não virei tourocarneirista mas devo admitir que me diverti a fazer a fic. Algumas inspirações alheias ajudaram na manipulação das personagens (mais o Deba, o Mu estou habituada a lidar com ele).

Beijao enorme para todos os que leram, e um especial para Deneb.

_A.s._


End file.
